Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an attachment to a golf caddy, and a device provided therewith.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in an attachment to a golf caddy having a pair of wheels, which comprises a platform with electric motor drive means and another pair of wheels and connectable to the golf caddy alternatingly at opposite side of the holding bar, for either riding the device or pulling the device with or without assistance of the drive. A device which has a substantially horizontal platform having two opposite ends spaced from one another in a horizontal direction; a first pair of wheels located at one end of said platform; a second pair of wheels located at the other end of said platform; electric motor drive means connected with said first pair of wheels so as to drive said first pair of wheels and therefore to move said platform; an inclined upwardly extending holding bar arranged to be held by a user; and means for connecting said platform with said second pair of wheels so that in one position said platform is connected with said second pair of wheels at one side of said second pair of wheels so that said holding bar extends at an acute angle to said platform and a user can stand on the platform and ride the device, and another position in which said platform is connected with said second pair of wheels at an opposite side of said second pair of wheels and said holding bar extends at an obtuse angle to said platform so that a user can pull the device.
When the attachment and the device are designed in accordance with the present invention, then in a first position, a golfer can ride on the device powered by an electric motor drive, while in the second position the golfer can pull the device manually or pull the device with additional use of the power of the electric motor drive. The device can be also stored in a vehicle trunk. It can be easily charged in the trunk by plugging to an electrical system of the vehicle.
In accordance with another important feature of the present invention, the device has a streamline casing arranged on a platform and narrowing forwardly, or in particular in direction of riding the device. When a driver rides the device in the first position with a substantially high speed, the streamline configuration of the casing reduces a resistance to riding.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.